NARUTO Konoha Gakuen Den
by Chii-chan Baka Chu
Summary: This is the continuation on the OVA, and I hope you like it.


Naruto: Konoha Gakuen Den

I came up with the idea after watching the Naruto Shippuden OVA. This is actually a continuation of the story. But, I don't feel like writing an prologue, so I am going to write a short profile of the main characters in the story.

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto is the low-scale dumbo of the gang. With both parents dead, Naruto fends off for himself, by living in an apartment close to his godfather, Jiraiya's house. Naruto has a crush on Sakura, thoug aware of his feeling does not return them until moments after. His favorite food is miso ramen and loves pulling pranks. His dream is to be a yakuza gang leader. He has yellow hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke is one of the pretty boy sof the gang. When his parents died and his older brother went missing, he was offered a house by a woman named Lisa Yamamoto in order to live a good life with his younger sis, Satsuki. He has somewhat feelings for Sakura, though seems to never come to her mind. Due to his lone attitude, many schoolgirls are robbed by his charm. Sasuke likes tomatoes and long walks. He has blue and black hair and black eyes, but when angered eyes turn red.

Sakura Haruno

Sakura is the intelligent girl of the gang. Born to a Japanese father and a Japanese-American mother, Sakura's life is very western. Sakura is very athletic, belonging to the tennis club and swimming team. She is a friend and rival to Ino Yamanaka. Sakura has immense feelings for Sasuke, and little affection to Naruto. Her favorite food is dango and likes to play trivia games. She has pink hair, green eyes, and a broad forehead. Sakura also works at a maid café.

Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru is the lazybone of the gang. Though he has the IQ of 200, he tends not to use his ability without any motivation. His family specializes in medicine. He finds all women to be troublesome due to his mother's nagging. His favorite thing to do is nothing.

Ino Yamanaka

Ino is the pretty girl of the gang. Born to a Japanese father and a French mother, Ino's approach of life is mostly positive. She is friends and rival in love with Sakura, who shares the same crush on Sasuke. She loves to design fashion and do ikebana. Her favorite food is pudding. Ino has long blonde hair is and blue eyes.

Chouji Akimichi

Chouji is the fat boy of the gang. At a young age, Chouji was picked on for his weight, only to be accepted by Shikamaru. Thus, making them best friends. He is in the line to become to next chef of the family, like his father. He loves Korean Barbecue and usually dislikes anything that isn't edible.

Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata is the shy girl of the gang. Born into the Hyuuga family, a respectful house to the top martial artists in Japan, Hinata was almost sheltered causing her to be unable to talk out. Her cousin, Neji, fends for her in most situations. She has a crush on Naruto, having the courage to even ask him out. Though, Naruto can never figure the concept out. Her sister, Hanabi, is a famous para-para dancer, and her mother is a gravure model. She works with Sakura in the maid café and has a nat for dancing. Hinata has long blue hair and gray eyes.

Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba is the tough boy of the gang. Kiba has detested Naruto from the fact he understands Hinata likes him. He has had a crush on Hinata ever since they were 6. He is a big dog-lover, always spending time with Akamaru, his dog. Kiba's family specializes in animal care, owning the local vet. He is of Brazilian descent. Kiba has brown hair and spike black eyes.

Shino Aburame

Shino is considered the weird or intimate loner of the gang. Not a lot is known about, only that his family is into entomology.

Neji Hyuuga

Neji is the other pretty boy of the gang. Neji, also belonging to the Hyuuga family, is the well known martial artist of Konoha High. He is also the student council president. Neji always worries about Hinata, afraid she will get hurt, not even wanting her to date Naruto. Neji has some feelings for Tenten, always coming in scenarios dealing with ecchi. He has long brown hair and lavender eyes.

Tenten

Tenten is the tomboy of the gang. Born to a Japanese mother and a Chinese father, Tenten's life has been absorbed into the life of a Chinese person, not usually showing any sign of Japanese culture. She belongs to most of the only-boy clubs, but her favorite is archery. Tenten has a crush on Neji, also causing her to be in the weirdest scenarios with him. She has brown eyes and brown hair usually in ondango buns.


End file.
